Anonymous
by crescent09
Summary: When Bella is introduced to a club that plays a game called 'intimacy with a blindfolded stranger' who is picked at random, she gets a night of her life. But how long can she keep her identity, when her 'stranger', Edward is determined to know it? BxE AU
1. Suddenly I See

**Hi everyone! How should I say this? Yes, I know I haven't updated in, like, nearly a year? Well, basically it's been hectic. I haven't had time for anything since my promotion. Plus, I went overseas for 6 months to do my languages course in 2 different countries. I've been so caught up in life, I'll admit I forgot all about my stories in fanfiction. I've gone to check my e-mail that I made seperately for fanfiction and it's over flowing! I found some of the PMs I received from people hilarious when they asked if I was dead. LOL. I suppose it seems quite likely since I completely disappeared. **

**Anyway, forward to this story. I've always been meaning to write it. Allow me to apologize and redeem myself. About 'The Beautiful Love', yes I will complete it, but currently I've been away for so long I've got a writer's block on that story. I'll figure something out. I do remember quite vaguely how I wanted to end it, but give me some time. So, do allow me to present to you this story while waiting for 'The Beautiful Love' fanfic's next chapter. **

**I hope to be more consistant this time. I am someone with frequent writer's block. I'll try my best to not let you down :) I hope my writing style has not changed. It may have. I know I sometimes mix my UK words with the US ones. Sorry if I do. And yes, maybe my grammar and punctuations have been a bit off. It's been awhile since I wrote. There are a few things I made up, obviously. It is a fanfic after all :) No specific area this story is set in, I haven't really thought of it yet. **

**Well, the inspirational song for this story is 'Anonymous' by Bobby Valentino ft. Timbaland. It's extremely good :) You have to listen to it to get a feel of what the story is going to be like. It sings from Edward's point of view.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Playlist**

_Suddenly I See - KT Tunstall_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Bella's POV**

"You're already here?!" Angela Weber shrieked.

I hopped out of the metro and dragged my tiny suitcase across the platform of the station. I struggled with flipping my annoying brown bangs out of my sweaty face.

I laughed into my phone. "Yeah, I landed about an hour ago."

The suitcase began to bounce off the steps as it began to get pulled mercilessly up the steps.

"I just got off the train. I'm a few streets away from the apartment."

"I'm still at work, Bella!"

I gritted my teeth as I finally surfaced into the metropolitan street. I scanned the area for a taxi to hail.

"It's not a problem. I know where you keep your spare key outside your door."

"You know I wanted to pick you."

I smiled. "Yes, yes, I know. But I knew you would be at the office at this hour when I landed, so..."

"I hate you!"

"I love you!"

Angela sighed. "You haven't change at all, you idiot. I'll rush back the minute I'm done. And we're going out for that coffee, 'aite?"

The cab ride through the city made me realize that living just within a small suburban community isolated me from many things. My eyes took in every single detail, every street, and every shop I could remember. I had spent nearly half of my life away from the big city. Now, finally, after both my parents were no longer around to tell me what to do, I was moving back.

Let's not forget I just turned 21. Life sucks because I'm growing old.

Angela, my best friend since pre-school who had moved away with her parents years ago, had insisted me to come down and live with her. She had her own apartment in the city centre, which was extremely lucky since I was looking to take a job anyway.

The question was: What job would take me?

* * *

"BELLA!"

"ANGELA!"

And after those moments of laughter, hate, tears, joy, quarrels, arguments, beatings, slapping and all that goes along with it, finally Angela calmed down that evening when she came home.

"Work's shit," she sniffed.

"So, that's what it is like being a receptionist?" I shook my head, pouring a drink.

She kicked off her shoes and ruffled her long brown hair. When we were only kids, people used to think we were sisters because of our similar hair colour and eyes. But when we got older, I became paler than her, and my hair turned a darker brown.

Oh, and she turned out to be prettier than me. Obviously.

Angela grabbed a pillow from the couch and screamed into it.

"You gotta' learn to relax, Angie!" I teased.

"It's just...damn it, I hate that bitch! Why does she always have to treat me like dirt?"

"I have no idea who is _she_ is. You work for the top modelling and advertising agency here, girl. It's kinda' understood you'll get those kind of people there."

Angela grumbled.

"Let's take your mind off things. I'd like that coffee, you know?"

No answer.

I thought for a moment before suggesting, "You can rant about her while I'm having the coffee."

"Starbucks?"

I should praise myself for knowing Angela's sulks very well.

* * *

We kicked back into one of the couches at the back of the coffeehouse, a few blocks away from the apartment.

"Was anyone staying with you before I crashed?" I asked as I sipped my coffee.

"Nah. Ben wasn't going to move in anyway. He's still staying with the parents."

I chuckled. "No proposal yet?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "As if. Ben has no guts. I'm betting all I have to tell you that I'm going to be the one who proposes in the end."

Then, Angela grinned. "So, still single eh, Bells?"

"Proud of it."

"Hey, what ever happened to...what's that guy's name? The one with the really pale blonde hair?"

"Mike Newton?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yeah! The one who asked you to the prom! Didn't you date him after that?"

"It was a one night thing. That's it."

"One night stand?"

"NO!"

A few people turned around to look at us. Angela rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, how about the Yorkie guy?"

"What about him?"

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Uh huh."

"You keep rejecting people, Bells. You'll end up a cranky spinster."

"Shut up. I'm fine being by myself. Once you get married to Ben, sell me your apartment and I would be the happiest spinster on the planet."

"Fat chance. You're getting a boyfriend."

I glared. "Whatever...let's change the topic. Who is the _bitch_ that treats you like dirt?"

Suddenly, Angela completely forgot all about the 'boyfriend' topic.

"Right. She's this tall, strawberry blonde chick who is a fashion designer that comes, like, almost every day to the agency. It is standard procedure to always sign in at the reception, no matter how regular or familiar you are with the company."

Angela's face fumed. "But noooooo, she couldn't give a fuck. She just snubs me and walks right through. _Just_ because the chairman of the agency's son is her boyfriend."

"The founder's son? Wouldn't that make him kinda old?"

"He's around our age, I think. Maybe a little older. His parents were the founder of the agency, Masen Enterprise. He's a model too anyway. That bitch probably uses him to model all her horrible clothing line. I wonder how he survives her torture."

Angela suddenly drifted off dreamily. "He's extremely gorgeous though. I guess two gorgeous people have always been programmed to find each other eventually."

"What's _her_ name?"

"Tanya Ferlikova. She's from Slovakia. Where the hell is that anyway?"

"You should have paid attention during Geography instead of looking at Ben."

"Whatever. I really want to burn her. She did it again. And today she just _snatched_ the reception phone from me to call her assistant because she lost her cell phone on the way over. And I was in the middle of taking down the details from another modelling agency! That –"

"OK! I get it," I laughed, cutting Angela off.

"Sigh. So figured out what job you want yet?"

Crap.

Angela stuck her tongue out at me. "Work here, in Starbucks."

I thought for a moment. "That's an idea."

"I'll expect free coffee every time."

I kicked Angela under the table. It was so typical of her. But I was stumped. Where in the world was I going to get a job?

* * *

"Angela!" I laughed breathlessly.

It was already late. We ended up going to a bar to have dinner. Angela insisted on ordering drafts over and over again. At least she was a good drinker. I'd hate to have to carry her back to the apartment.

But now, Angela was mimicking a brunette that stumbled past us to start vomiting on the sidewalk. I forgot how Angela often made me laugh. It was a change from living back in Phoenix with my parents.

In wasn't that I didn't want a boyfriend. I just couldn't find _the one_.

I was once told that I put my ideals about love and who I shall love too high, therefore not actually seeing the real one right in front of me. I didn't mind that. It was better to escape reality than actually face it and end up being hurt in the end.

I could live without a broken heart. But somehow, it was hard to live with a lonely heart as well.

"Girl, you're going to have to figure out what job you want. As much as I love you, you're going to have to pay the rent and the bills too. And the groceries."

I sighed.

"Maybe you could be a clown. I heard that there is going to be a carnival coming in the Square next week. Or, you could be a..."

Suddenly, as if by magic, I saw my job, posted across a cafe, just ahead.

I quickly punched Angela to get her attention.

"Ow, shit! That hurts Bella! I was only kidding!"

"No, look at this!" and I pointed at the flier that was pasted on the window.

Angela stared in silence at the flier for awhile. It was like she already began calculating the odds and the possibility of me getting the job. She was always the top student for maths back then.

"A waitress?" she thought out aloud.

"Why not? We worked back in Phoenix in that restaurant too, remember? Back in high school?"

"You sure you want this as a permanent job?"

"Nah. Just until I figure out what I'm going to do with the rest of my life."

Angela shrugged. "Just as long as you get the cash."

Just then, a girl with bronzed skin came out from the cafe, about to lock up. _It's now, or never, _I thought.

"Sorry, is the vacancy still open?" I asked, gesturing to the flier.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, we are really short on staff right now. If you could start work straight away tomorrow, full-time, then that'd be awesome."

* * *

"Waitressing as a part-time job back in high school is fun," Angela agreed, when we were back in the apartment.

I smiled to myself, waiting for it.

"But waitressing full-time for a living?!"

I laughed as I shut the door of the toilet. "It won't be forever. I'm not very picky at the moment."

"Well, whatever makes you happy, babe. You're going to have to camp on the couch tonight. You ascended on me unprepared! I'll get the bed in for you tomorrow in the spare room."

I nodded. "It's no big. The couch is just fine too."

Once Angela handed me the pillows and blanket, I settled in. It was a different feeling altogether to be staying with your other half. I consider myself blessed in a way. I yawned and stretched out in front of the TV which I turned on.

A pretty news anchor was reading today's highlights.

_"Today's traffic downtown was extremely congested due to a head on collision between two busses. Fortunately, the police were on the scene immediately to direct the traffic flow and eased the problems."_

"_In other news, Masen Enterprise has once again, donated three million dollars to the Needy Foundation as scheduled yesterday."_

I blinked. Masen Enterprise? Isn't that the Agency that Angela is working for?

" _The Chairman's son, Edward Jr. Masen has stated that they will be holding a model search in Bayswater Mall next month to find an individual who will represent the agency at the Paris Fashion Week in future." _

I twisted my mouth. "So that's the boyfriend, huh?"

I waited to see if I could get a glimpse of him, but the news moved on to the bush fires in Australia.

_Ah well, _I thought, _time to snooze_ and I shut off the TV. Tomorrow was going to be the beginning of a new life, and new problems. _Well, at least I have Angela, _I smiled.

* * *

**It's a bit short I'll admit. I'm still flexing my writer section. :) I think I did make Angela OOC here, but I think this character fits her in this story! :) I always liked Angela. I thought the girl who played her in the movie is gorgeous! **

**Oh, I did have time to catch the Twilight movie. How did you all find it? I know its a tad bit late since it was last year, but hey! Better late than never! :) I thought it was...a bit strange. But the music score was exceptionally brilliant! Oh, and who could not like the baseball scene? I have yet to meet someone who doesn't like it! The best scene in the movie, no? I really like Jasper! He cracked me up! And his whole twirling the baseball bat. That was gorgeous! Alice was extremely cute! :)**

****

**Anyways, REVIEWS! You know how I love them :) (Gosh, I miss saying that!)**

* * *


	2. Autobiography

**Hello again! A very short chapter again here just to keep the mood running. I've yet to plan actually how the next chapter is going to work out. That's the main highlight I suppose so I'm going to have to do it right. :) Hope you all are finding the story okay so far! I find it quite funny writing Bella and Edward at an older age because I'm been reading them when they were 17. Well, technically Edward's mind should be 17 eventhough he's just over a century old. :D**

**In advance, sorry for punctuations, grammar, spelling mistakes etc. I always type as fast as I think :) I'm looking for a BETA. Anyone?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Playlist - Autobiography by Ashlee Simpson

I thought it was a good, fed-up and strong song for Bella while she was working as a waitress. :) I somehow could picture her running around the cafe with this song LOL.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Autobiography**

**Bella's POV**

"Angie! Where's my set of keys?!" I yelled.

"Take the extra one! I'll make a set for you after work today!"

I was late. Angela was late.

_Great_.

"So much for giving a good impression on the first day of work..." I grumbled, pulling my stockings on.

Lucky me that the cafe was just a few blocks away. Angela wasn't so lucky though. She had to catch the metro, which the nearest was a few streets away. And her office was at least eight stops, if I'm estimating correctly.

"I'm off! See you later!" I called, and slammed the door behind me.

I bolted for the lift and stumbled out of it once it reached the lobby. I felt like I was running a marathon as I tried to pull my hair into a ponytail. But I suppose it was a bit ridiculous to run blindly through the crowd, for finally I found myself crashing into something.

And I just had to fall backwards on my ass.

"OUCH! Shit, shit, crap. Ah! Damn it, that hurts!" I cursed, rubbing my back.

I heard a laugh and the figure looming over me held out his hand towards me. "You okay?"

I stood up on my own anyhow. "Yeah, thanks. And...uh, sorry about running into you."

I stared into the face of an extremely tall guy. He was about 6′7″, towering over me. He could be a basketball player for all I knew. Now with my life in the city, you'd never know who you were going to bump into.

"Not a problem." His voice was extremely rich and deep.

He had short spiky, glossy black hair and his brown eyes were twinkling with warmth.

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a rush to work. I'm starting a new job in the cafe just around the corner. So, if you would excuse me..."

"Hey, are you working in Cafe Gante?" he said suddenly.

"Err...yes?"

_Okay, stalker?_ I thought.

"You must be the new trainee then! You gave your information to Leah, right?"

"Le...ah?"

"She's slightly tanned. She's got black hair. She was the last one to leave the cafe last night anyway."

"Oh, right. It's probably the same girl I'm thinking about then."

The guy grinned. "I'm Jacob Black. I work there too."

"No kidding..." I mumbled, dusting my skirt.

"Come, I'll be your escort," he joked.

I smiled slightly. It was easy to like this guy, if he was really telling the truth about working there. You'd never know what kind of weirdo you might meet in the city as well.

When we reached, fortunately, the cafe was just about to open. I wasn't late after all.

"Morning, Seth!" Jacob called out to a younger looking sand-coloured haired boy with a long, gangly built who was opening the chairs and tables outside the cafe.

"Hey, Jacob!" then he saw me, "Oh, who is this?"

"Newbie," Jacob laughed, giving me a pat on my shoulder.

Seth gave me a huge happy grin. "Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater. I think I'm the youngest still. You look older than me, around my sister's age."

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, Seth. I'm Bella."

Then, another black haired chick, the same one I saw that night came out. "Ah, good, Bella. You're here. Jacob, show her the ropes before the rest come here."

Jacob explained that the system in the cafe worked a lot like a meritocratic system. If you were good, you'd get promoted to a senior staff, which meant, higher pay. The seniors rarely mixed with the juniors. Leah, Seth and another two girls, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, and now including me were the current junior staffs. Jacob was a senior staff, one of the three bartenders.

"I wanted to try out the bartender position before," I commented.

"Really?" Jacob looked interested.

"Yeah, but now that you say it's a tough competition to get promoted, I think...it's impossible. Besides, I don't have any background in bartending."

Jacob only laughed.

He handed me my uniform. "It's a must."

Just then, two girls walked in. One had corn silk coloured hair while the other had brown bangs. Jacob pointed out the blonde was Lauren and the brown haired was Jessica. They didn't look like pleasant people, so I just stuck with Jacob after a brief meet and greet with them.

Smoothening out the table cloths and taking orders were just some of the normal things I've already expected. But having to get along with snobbish fellow staffs like Lauren and Jessica wasn't part of my daily requirement.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

"Slut..." I mumbled.

The strawberry blonde strolled past the reception once more, sniggering at me. The day had already started out like crap, with me being late. Hell, it just had to get worse with her charging in like she owned the _freaking_ place.

Suddenly, the internal line rang.

"Yes, sir, how may I be of assistance?"

It was the slut's voice.

"I need water with strawberries inside. Now," and she hung up.

I slammed down the phone. I was screaming inside. Doesn't she have her own _fucking_ assistant? I swore under my breath as I rummaged around the pantry for a glass pitcher. Luckily, there were still some strawberries in the fridge from a cocktail party two nights ago.

I roughly washed and cut them before throwing them into the pitcher. I felt like spitting into the water, but I somehow I could picture Bella's disapproving face. But honestly, Bella was a lot more mischievous than me back in high school! I wonder what changed her. Maybe it's growing old, like they say.

I sighed as I knocked the door.

"Come in," the high-pitched strawberry-blonde's voice called.

Edward Jr. Masen was sitting behind his table, glancing at a bunch of documents. _Damn, he's gorgeous_, I thought to myself. Tanya was standing behind him, running her hands all over her chest.

_Slut! Slut! Slut!_ I sung in my head.

"Yes, Miss Weber?" Edward glanced up surprised, his jade eyes meeting mine.

_Magnetic boy and his ridiculous magnetic voice_, I grumbled.

"The water, Ms. Ferlikova required," I gestured as I placed the tray on his desk.

Tanya ruffled his exotic copper hair and kissed his flawless cheek. "Your skin is so dry from being stuck in this room, Eddie. Have a drink!"

"Tanya, my receptionist is not someone to do minor errands like these," Edward sighed, closing his eyes.

I tried to hide my satisfied grin. _Did I forget to mention he's perfect in almost every single way? Yep, that's my boss. How did Ferlikova ended up snagging such a babe?_

Then, Edward gave me his diplomatic toothpaste advertisement smile. "Thanks, Angela. But don't bother next time. Sorry for the trouble of doing this."

I could only shake my head. "Not a problem. It was my pleasure."

As I closed the door behind me, I could hear Edward saying, "Don't you have to return to the studio?"

"Not until you tell me where you are going tonight!"

"Sigh, Tanya, it's a boys-night-out..."

Before I could hear anymore, a tiny figure appeared before me.

"Hello, Angela," giggled the sweetest, most threatening voice I had ever heard in my life.

"Err...Hey there, Jane."

Jane Castellano, this extremely tiny, Italian girl who works in the same department as me stood just by my reception desk. She has these scary huge ruby eyes that she got from wearing coloured contacts and super short pale brown hair. Her voice is extremely high-pitched and child-like with an odd androgynous figure.

She freaks me out.

She sighed, pouting her lips. "I was supposed to go to a club party tonight, but now I can't because my brother Alec has gotten the flu. We made a blood bond that we will go to the party together and the admission passes I got are only for tonight."

She shot a glare at me before smiling sweetly. "It would be such a shame to let it go to waste, don't you think?"

_Did she just say blood bond? _

"Wh-why me?"

Jane ran her fingers through her hair. "I was wondering who I could give it to. And I thought you have always been a really great friend. The closest I have here to. It's only appropriate, yes?"

_See, I told you see was freaky._

I took a deep breath. "There's a catch, isn't it?"

Jane laughed, her voice piercing my ear. "Well, there is actually a band going to play there for an hour called, The Volturi..."

_The what?_

Ignoring me, she placed a small black case and two passes that looked very similar to VIP identity cards on my desk. "I want you to record their entire performance on my camera."

_Ah, damn it. _

"Pretty please?" she pouted again, but her eyes were definitely sinister and unnerving.

After a moment of awkward silence, I shrugged. "So, where is this club anyway?"

"Club Identity. The new one that just opened."

My eyes widened. "Are you for real?"

I leapt towards my table and made a grab at the passes. "How did you manage to get the passes?! They are impossible to even see any of them around! That's the bomb! The security is shit tight there since the bouncers are apparently all ex-convicts."

Jane rolled her eyes impatiently. "Yes, that's the one. Now, is that a yes or a no?"

"But...but that club is so famous. Paris Hilton was there last week! Are you sure just average chicks like us are allowed in?"

Jane smiled again, coldly. "I'm sure, with these passes, you'll be fine. Oh, but you can't enter by the main door. You'll have to go through the back."

"Be sure to ask for Kristy. She'll let you in."

As Jane walked away, I stared at the two passes in my hands. _Well, at least there are two of them. I wonder if Bella is up for a little fun._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Today your shift ends at five, together with Seth and Leah. Tomorrow I'll extend it further," Jacob informed, while handing me my tray full of margaritas.

"Okay, thanks Jacob."

"Oh, and hey, about the bartending thing..."

"Hmm?" I said, while trying to balance my tray.

"If you really want to try out, I could help out with the bartending background."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Well, you said this was your full-time gig right? You might as well aim for a higher position. The salary is much higher here."

I beamed. "Thanks, Jacob!"

Jacob nodded back. "I'll let you know when I'm free to give you a bit of skills. But hey, keep it a secret. There are a few who want this position too."

I nodded. "Not too many I hope?"

Jacob gave me this incredibly boyish grin. "I'd give you the position immediately, but you're going to have to impress me first."

This guy wasn't kidding. I just rolled my eyes and began to walk away.

"Oh, and by the way..."

I turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Just call me Jake."

"Alright, _Jake_. Now piss off. I'm working!" I teased and went back to serving.

Later on I found out from Seth that Jacob's parents, Billy and Sarah Black were the owners of the cafe. So, I concluded that being on the good side with Jacob was a good way to go. The first day of work wasn't so bad after all. When five arrived to end my shift, I waved to Jacob, Seth and Leah and made my way back to the apartment.

_RING_

"I'm on my way back already, Angela."

"Hey, I heard there's an event going on downtown in this new club that just opened. Interested?"

"Err..."

"Aw, come on Bells. You'd never know who you'd meet!"

"Fine. But just a little while, alright? I'm extremely worked out today."

* * *

**Okay I know Edward doesn't do much here, but he'll be all over the place in the next chapter! :)**

**Now remember, REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! Don't just add me on your alerts favs etc. REVIEW! I want to know what you think! It's hard to continue if you don't know whether people actually like your story or not! :( Till next chapter! x**

* * *


End file.
